


How it all began

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 'How it all began', Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Drinking and Smoking, Fear, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Flashbacks, M/M, Romance, Statutory Rape, The Past, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um.. This was a request sent to my E-mail and I am doing it. Hunter is 15 and Shawn is 19. Btw, Hunter is 15 going on 18...<br/>Yeah. Any more requests? If so, send them to: Cartmanyaoi@gmail.com<br/>Yep... Shawn is a rapist.... JK it's consensual.. Also, so and so said Shawn is to look like 90's Shawn with DX. Y'know with the and yeah. Hunt looks like 1996 Hunter. Google it. Only he's smaller. What is up with people who request stuff? I always get requests for a more petite Hunt. Why?! </p><p>++ON HIATUS++<br/>I may or may not continue this, for my muse has withered... Apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting in The Shower

The Past

* * *

_He stroked his hard member, earning mewls and moans from the smaller. "Like that, Hunter?"_

_"Yes......Oh, Shawn!"_

 

_The older took his entire length into his mouth, Hunter screaming out his name as he found his release._

* * *

Hunter woke up, panting and covered in cold sweat. 'Was that MY actual dream? And.........oh, god... I was dreaming about  _him_ again...'

He looked down at his boxers and noticed the wet stain in the front. He frowned and quickly took them off, slipping on a red pair. He whimpered at his weeping erection, not wanting to masturbate. 'Why does this always happen to me?!'

He left his room, opting for a shower. He quietly snuck down the hall, into the bathroom and began to undress. Somehow, his groggy brain didn't notice the shower running, or the person inside. He went under the warm water, going to 'turn on the shower'. Instead, he grabbed something hairy and hard.

"Aaaah!!!!" He screams and jumps backwards, his head colliding with the tub edge, knocking him unconscious. The man in the shower gasps, and grabs the comatose blonde.  _"Are you okay?!?"_ Somehow, Hunter wakes up. "What?" He rubs his head, looking at the face in front of him. His eyes blurring from the pain in his head. "You okay, kid? You had a pretty nasty fall there."

 

"I'm-I'm uh- yeah I'm fine..... It's just- um-um-um you're- _we're_ both naked....." He fluhes a deep red and slowly stands up, only to collapse onto  _Shawn's_ chest.

Realisation hits him in the face when he sees the same face from his dreams. "Careful, kid." Shawn grabs a towel from the rack and wraps it around Hunter's waist. He wraps another around his own waist. "Um um um, Sh-Sh-Shawn....."

Shawn presses a finger up to his pink lips, silencing the younger. "Don't speak, you need to go to the hospital."

 

"No, this happens all the time."

 

"All the time? You that clumsy?"

 

"Y-yeah. Um....what are you doing here, anyway?"

 

"Mr. Levesque....he uh, has me here to help him with his car. Just finished working. How old are you, anyway?"

 

"Um...."

\----To be Continued---


	2. "How old are you, anyway?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a pervert writing this!! It's so dirty!!!!!

_"How old are you, anyway?"_

* * *

"19." Hunter answers, hoping Shawn believes it. "But, please don't ask my dad about me. He says embarrassing stuff about me."

Shawn just grins at him. "So, your name is? I'm Shawn."

 

"Could we continue this conversation downstairs? I'm still kinda nude..."

 

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot. Yeah, um, lemme just grab my stuff...." He reaches over where Hunter is standing and grabs his clothes. Hunter blushes (again) and quickly scurries out. He enters his room and dresses for the day. Actually, he kinda only dresses for Shawn. He slips on some worn dark blue jeans, a long gray tee with a worn out picture of David Bowie 'Ziggy Stardust'. He ties his hair into a loose ponytail. He runs downstairs and sees Shawn putting on a pot of coffee. He turns around and stares Hunter up and down, while smiling. They both sit and Shawn starts the conversation.

 

"Fan of Ziggy, huh? He's pretty cool.... Glam rock and all that. You'd be cute dressed like that too...."

 

Hunter flushed scarlet, "Yeah.... I like 'Lady Stardust'." He tried ignoring the whole 'cute' complement.

 

"Yeah.... The Rise and Fall. Anyways, what's your name?"

 

"Oh, um I forgot to tell you. It's Paul, but PLEASE call me Hunter."

 

"Okay, Hun'ner." The younger practically melts at that southern accent of his. "Don't like Paulie?"

 

"No, not very much at all."

 

"Well, okay. What do you like to do with your time?"

 

"I, uh, like wrestling.... And rock music."

 

"Me too. So, where do you go to college at?"

 

"I don't. I have to work so I can support myself. I'm gonna try to when I turn twenty four. Where do you go?"

 

"Oh, I don't. I  _am_ a wrestler. Me and Marty are a tag team."

 

"Really? That's awesome. I wish I was a wrestler." The two sat there in silence for a couple seconds before Shawn piped up again.

 

"Ya know; you're pretty cute. Wanna grab a (Koala: Don't hate me for this) _malted _ some time?"

The seventeen year old held back the urge to explode. Shawn was asking  _him_ out? This had to be a dream. "Sure. Th-that'd be great. What day, Shawn?"

 

"Tonight."  He stands up and kisses Hunter's hand, before going to leave. "What time?"

A semi quiet '9' was heard as a response. When he was sure Shawn was gone, he jumped up and down and screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'm the happiest man alive!!!!!"

He quickly quieted himself though, in fear of waking up his family. He rushed upstairs thinking 'Oh, god what am I gonna wear?!'.

\----TBC----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, god!!! I'm so sorry!! HUGE mistake! Hunter is SEVENTEEN and Shawn is 21. I'm an idiot!!! How does someone even make that mistake?!?! Also, I have not cleaned this up yet, so it may be messy. Sorry about the shortness butg as I said in 'Hunty in Wonderland' a lot has happened. Meaning: almost no time for updates. Sorry!  
> ~Koalasama


	3. Go away, Ron.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter goes to school....!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron is Ron Killings by the way. As in, 'R-Truth'. Yeah.

Hunter's day at school had gone rather well. Until now......

* * *

After Calculus, Trigonometry and Chemistry Hunter had to change for Gym. He grabbed his books, rushing to his locker. Sadly,  _Ron_ was waiting for him. Hunt glared at the freshmen. "What do  _you_ want, Ron?"

 

The dark haired boy grinned at him. "You, baby. What else could I want?"

 

"Well, you could want someone your own age or your own gender for a matter. Besides, I'm not interested. I have a date with someone older and more mature than you. I'm not being a jerk either, but you should date someone in your grade or class."

 

Ron pouts at him, "Well, at least tell me who won you over at last, Ice Prince."

 

Hunter raises an eyebrow, "Ice Prince? His name starts with an S. That's all I can say. Sorry."

He puts his books back in his locker and runs to the locker/ Gym locker room. Ron sighs before going to bug someone else.

\-----------GYM----------

Hunter jogs into the Gymnasium, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees a familiar blonde. He cringes and quickly tucks his hair into his shirt before rushing in and telling the Gym Teacher; "I feel really sick. Could I go to the nurse?" Said teacher (An older woman getting on in her years) nods slowly.

"You may, but this is the last time for the week." As soon as the words leave her mouth Hunter rushes out, bumping into Shawn on the way. He hits the floor, also sliding into the wall. Dazed, he rubs his head and is surprised when the same man he crashed into helps him up. Hunter looks up a tiny bit to see his face and dashes out of the room, wanting to escape as soon as possible.

\-----------Nurse's Office-----------

'Oh, God what am I gonna do? He probably saw my face. He won't wanna date me because I'm only 17. Not even, my birthday is still a week away!' He collapsed onto the sanitary paper covered cot and sobbed loudly. 'My life is ruined..... I screwed my chances of dating Shawn....'

He flopped onto his back and quickly roles back to his stomach when the door opened. "Hello? Paul?"

'Oh, thank god. He only knows me as Paul.....' He lowers the pitch in his voice and answers. "Yes?"

 

"You okay? You ran into me earlier, right? Just came in to see if you're okay...."

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. You can go now."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yes! You can go!!! Leave please!!"

 

"O-okay..." He quickly scurries out and quietly shuts the door.

'How is the date gonna go, if I'm this shy now?'

* * *

to be continued

 

 

 

 


	4. The Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is......The next chapter. The date will be in chapter five because my laptop is about to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are in italic..  
> Also! A thank you for the support I have been getting!!!!! It means a lot to me to have fans. Although, that are only 2 kudos, my email inbox has been on fire! Thank you, and enjoy the story!  
> -Marilyn Christine (Koalasama)

Hunter hopped off of the school bus once it reached his stop. He wanted to get as far away as possible. Away from what, is the question, though. The soon to be seventeen year old ran the last two blocks to his house, knowing he needed to go shopping. He checked his wrist watch as he ran the last couple of steps and tripped onto then hard cement. Thankfully, strong arms caught him. He looked up slowly, only to be greeted by a dark haired male with tan skin and a leather jacket. He quickly pulled out of the other's strong embrace, escaping to his house.

 

Once he safely got inside, he threw his bag by the bottom of the stairs and ran to his room. When he stepped inside he was grabbed in a soft hug.

Hunter froze, looking to see who it was.  _Please don't be Shawn...._ But it was. 

He smiled at Hunter and kissed his cheek. "Sh-Shawn? What are you doing here?"

 

"I just wanted to see you. I got you this." He reached into his pocket, letting Hunter go for a brief moment. His hand resurfaced from the black slacks he was wearing, to reveal a single rose without a stem. He placed the small flower into Hunter's hair, tucking it in so it would stay in place.

 

Hunter twiddled his thumbs, his face redder than the rose in his hair. "I'm a boy though, people will look at me funny.."

 

"You're gorgeous to me. Isn't that worth something?"

Hunter nods and fiddles with a loose strand of oddly wavy hair. "Shawn, you leave now though for an hour. I have to get changed."

 

"I can't stay while you change? We're both men...." Shawn whined playfully and kissed Hunter on the corner of his mouth. Hunter reddened instantly and held his fingers to his lips. "Bye, Hunt. I'll see you in an hour."

The door clicked shut and Hunter quietly replied, "Bye."

\------------------------


	5. Author's New Schedule

Alright. Let me make this quick. I am a busy, busy person. I sadly do not have time to update every other day. So, updates are from now on weekly. I use this term loosely, because it won't be eereveryy Tuesday or Friday. One chapter at least 2,000 words long every week, random time and day, starting Thursday or Friday. I love writing but, my life is Soooo busy. I have studies, work, mental health and family to think about. So, please understand. And its not just one story per week. Its ALL of them. So, I'm not a complete lazy ass. 

 

See you soon~ 

CartmanChristine

For more info, check the bio.


End file.
